When Love Is The Problem
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: Starts off after Elena tells Damon that his love is the problem, he's drunk, she's drunk, minus Rebekah, equals my fic.  Damon/Elena-obviously. M-Mature  Smuttylicious  I hope. Please read and review.


_**Okay TVD delena peeps :D So... Pina Coladas lead to me IN NEED, which then led to smutty Damon, and next thing I knew I was writing this. TO those who read my chapter long fics, this is a "Thanks for hanging in there, I'll update soon." If you're new to reading my stuff, "thank you and please review." If you're one of my awesome twitter friends, well, you know me. I love me a naked Damon so- enough said! :P**_

_**This starts off right after Elena tells Damon that his love was the problem *Gets mad* B-I-T-C-H!**_

_***Special dedication to my Smutty Twitter friends :P (You know I love you) SweetWillowTree, BadBoysAreBest, and Laynaa. You guys are a blast, LOL, hope this is as good as I thought in my head.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>When Love is the Problem<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Maybe that's the problem…<em>

Her words kept playing and replaying in his head. Fucken Bitch, he thought for a moment as he downed another expensive bourbon neat, straight up. He was at the Grill. Pissed, horny, and ready to take any willing lady home; he caught the last of the conversation between Matt and Rebekah and he knew it would be SO _easy_ to take her to bed.

But he wasn't going to. Why? Because he wasn't going to be that guy that went after all of his brother's leftovers. He Damon _freaking_ Salvatore could get his own women and wasn't going to sink that low. Again, anyway.

Tossing a couple of hundred dollar bills on the table, he reached over for the bottle of bourbon that he was drinking and he got in his Camero to drive home. He started scanning through the radio stations, "I'm Sexy and I know it" began playing and he grinned. He felt this was definitely his song, and a little ego boost was kind of what he needed after what Elena and his idiotic brother had said.

In no time he'd pulled up to the Mansion swiftly spotting HER heart beat in the house. He went in, taking his time, and then he realized that the beat of her drumming heart was coming from _his_ bedroom _and_ how could that be when it was obvious that Stefan was home… in HIS room.

What the fuck? He thought, what the hell did she want now? Apologize? Because he didn't want a fucking apology from her. What he wanted was for her to finally put her and him out of this pathetic misery admitting what was so clearly obvious to all.

He walked up the stairs, slowly… undoing his tie, unbuttoning his shirt, his vest, and chugging down the rest of the bottle's content in way of preparing for more of her agonizing comments, because really, she must have known how much what she had said, had hurt.

Stepping into his room, he only glanced at her quickly to notice her sitting down on his bed fidgeting with her hands. He rolled his eyes, but then he noticed something else. A bottle… of HIS scotch by the night stand, half empty. Had _she_ drank it?

"Damon, I'm…" Elena began but he ignored her.

"I'm drunk, I'm pissed, and about a hair line away from snapping someone's neck, so I think the best thing you can do is leave Elena…" he said tossing his coat on the floor, "We both know you meant what you said tonight, so don't come here with some _bull shit_ of 'I didn't really mean what I said'."

"Oh I meant it…" Elena replied standing, liquid courage already running through her veins.

"_What_?" he turned around to glare at her.

"I said… I _meant_… What I _said_…" she stood before him. Her auburn colored eyes burning with anger and passion into his, as his _blazed_ with barely contained fury and lust. "It _is_ a fucking problem that you love me… "

Damon snapped then flashing her to the bed post of his bed, pinning her arms above her head, "Are you _fucking_ serious right now?" His eyes flashed dangerously and his jaw locked.

"Yes!" she spat, "You keep on tossing those words around without actually doing or taking what you want?" she spat before grinning almost devilishly, "That's _not_ the Damon Salvatore I know…"

He was stunned, so stunned for a moment there he would have thought her Katherine if it weren't because her heart beat was so loud and pounding so fast he thought it might actually jump out of her chest. His face soon went blank, scary in that way that said he could explode at any moment. A wicked smile curving his lips as he leaned against the side of her face to whisper in her ear.

"You're drunk Elena, but it'll play…" he said huskily noting her skin goose under his words, his tongue darting out to taste the skin there "we both know you won't follow through…" he pushed his chest against her breasts feeling them come alive from the contact, even through her dress, "Specially with Stefan down the hall…"

Elena closed her eyes from the friction on her needy breasts, her core already pulsating from desire to be quenched, but she snapped at his words, "Jerk!"

Truth was that Stefan HAD found her in Damon's room quite upset and aroused, but she'd send him on his way letting him know he wasn't who she was waiting for, obviously.

"Not like you didn't already know…" he told her gliding his hands tenderly down her arms, watching her close her eyes in pleasure, as he pushed his throbbing arousal to her core, loving the way his masculine hips cradled hers. He was sure that'd be enough to send her out of his room running.

"_Ommph_…" she gasped shakily, her practically chrome aroused filled eyes locking with his, "You say you love me?" she said her lips parted, her cheeks burning, "Make a move Damon… why haven't you made a move…" she lifted her leg to rub her knee against the stiff arousal in his pants, Damon closing his eyes barely from the touch.

"I did…" he growled frustrated in so many ways this was ridiculous, "I got slapped" his hands tightened on her making her gasp, "Then I kissed you again on your porch… you could have given in to me then…" he let go shoving her against the poll adding, "and then you said what you said tonight…" he laughed without humor shaking his head.

"Well what did you _expect_…" she went up to him and shoved him right back on the chest. "You're always on my side, you and I have been a great team, and then the Esther thing happens and you don't back me up… What was I suppose to do?"

"You were suppose to _remember_ that Stefan doesn't give a shit!" he spat, "and that my love for you is much more than an inconvenience…"

"Then DO something about it!" she yelled, "_Prove_ to me that you love me!"

"Why the _hell_ would I do that?" he returned, "I already _have_… what _else_ do you want from _me_? It's not like you don't have me by the balls already and everyone knows it. How about _you_ prove to _me_ you're worth the wait and fight?"

Elena seethed with so much anger Damon thought he might get slapped but then… she was in his arms, her lips urgently attacking his. Kissing, nipping, and gliding; her tongue seeking entrance that he allowed; her fingers sliding through his raven locks making him groan into her frantic mouth. He knew she'd be a hell cat in bed, proving him right instantly, and they'd just _barely_ started.

"_God, you're beautiful…" _she sighed against his skin.

Her hands moved quickly through his buttons, it was scary how quickly she managed to get them undone as she literally tore through his clothes, revealing his skin that she ravished with her mouth and tongue making sure she could stroke and lave at every crevice, every dip, and hard muscle line in front of her. She cupped his member, loving the deep growl that left his throat with a half curse and her name in it. She teased his hardening nipples, swirled her tongue around his belly button, tracing the erotic V of his manly hips which soon had her on her knees undoing his belt and pants to be presented with his perfectly erect cock.

_Oh God_, she just knew he wouldn't be wearing underwear, she felt herself throb between her legs, and her muscles tightened just a little trying to ease the ache.

"_Oh fuck…"_ Damon bucked into her hand when she wrapped it around him to give an experimental stroke.

"_I just knew you'd be perfect…"_ she whispered, right before she tongued his balls in appreciation, slithered her tongue from the bottom of his shaft to the weeping tip, and then she was taking him in her mouth groaning.

"_Jesus, fucken, Christ!"_ Damon panted, his hand threading through her hair, and he knew he would come undone shortly. Elena had finally crossed the line from friends to lovers, and he be _damned_ if he didn't take advantage. She bobbed her head up and down, _loving_ the taste of him, he was glorious and writhing under her mouth and she loved it.

He better not think again that she wasn't going to be worth it. All she'd ever wanted after his confession was for him to be WHO HE WAS and take her, damn it!

Damon was shortly hauling her up to posses her mouth like he'd always wanted to, he didn't hold back, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, roaming the wet cavity as he ripped her dress from the front. If she got upset about it, he'd buy her a new one, but he swiftly got his answer loving that she'd just gasped and uttered a needy yes. His mouth roved down her jaw, along her heated neck, nipping her collar bone, his tongue seeking her perky buds- dipping through the material- loving her hiss and tugging at his hair with her hands.

"You're even more divine like this…" He growled against her skin, her perfectly plum handful breasts in his hands as he kneaded them expertly, his mouth on both of them, his eyes darkening, his veins dancing under his eyes with lustful hunger.

"Damon I want you to…" she called noticing the vampire in him, he looked up from her blushing skin wondering if he'd heard right, "I want you to bite me if you want."

His fangs dropped in place then and she whimpered at the sight _truly_ drowning in arousal for him. She pulled his head up to her and she was devouring him in kisses. Her hand stroking his pulsating cock, his hands ripping her bra off her along with her panties, his fingers getting lost rubbing between her folds, pinching and fondling that bundle of nerves, until soon his fingers were stroking her insides. Both their eyes closed enjoying the feel of each other.

"_Fuck, Elena… What are you doing to me…?"_ he whispered, his nose rubbing tenderly on hers, foreheads pressed together dampened in sweat.

"_What you have been doing to me every fucking day…"_ she sighed into his mouth before taking his lips for a yearning kiss.

Damon growled lustfully against her mouth and almost immediately he'd picker her up, tossed her on his bed covering her naked body with his. His cock teased her heavily moistened opening making her grumbled in frustration.

"_What do you want Elena…?" _he grinned cockily, though his dick was protesting the restraint.

Elena reached for his deliciously thick manhood rubbing it against het clit making herself moan and pant, _"Make yours Damon…"_ she answered.

"_Gladly…"_ he rasped not hesitating, especially when she was playing with herself with his burning cock with unrestraint need. That thought in mind driving him wild, had him plung into her tight womanly folds that engulfed him in whole.

Elena's mouth opened in utter rapture from the perfect feel of him; Damon gritted his teeth from the flawless contact of her around him. Pausing for a moment for her to adjust; he ground his hips against hers first, which made her sensitive nub _tremble_ with satisfaction, enjoying the snug feel of her around him, and then… he was pulling out only to drive himself back in.

"_Ohhmmm, God, yes…."_ Elena moaned loudly.

He did so, first slowly… and then a little more insistent, her nails digging into his skin as he worked her up to breaking point. His fleshy tongue in quest of her mouth and breasts pleasingly, his thrusts becoming a little frantic which soon had her walls fluttering around him.

"_Hhmmm… so close…"_ she cried out and Damon felt himself twitch inside her.

Damon drove into her, _over_ and _over_ again, _in_ and _out_, his vampire visage making an appearance from the intensity of it all. Pushing her knees up to hit her sweet spot _just right_, had her melting into a pool of bursting orgasms. That's right, orgasms! Calling out his name lovingly and yet passionately at the faultless way he'd just made her body sing.

The moment her walls clamped down on him _tugged_ at the last of his frail _longing_ control and he _burst_ deep into her awaiting center. Magical waves of unending bliss passing through their bodies that intensified as they rode them out, only for it all to begin again, the moment he allowed his canines to _sink_ in.

"_Damon!"_ Elena cried out seeing stars as her toes curled and she felt oddly whole.

"_Mmrrrrrr…"_ Damon deeply rumbled against her neck when the exotic taste of her blood invaded his taste buds, pushing his libido into some extreme overdrive and ecstasy.

Moments later, they laid there for what seemed like forever, tangled in their limbs, sated to a state of numbness that was foreign, yet magnificent, to both; his head resting on her chest as she admired them being together while soothingly massaging his scalp. He purred on occasion and she giggled, they really hadn't said a word about the way things had started. But Elena knew she should be the one to start, she was the one to fuck up first after all.

"I am sorry for what I said, you know…?" she began admitting quietly.

"I know…" he said not looking up at her, just enjoying those delightful fingers of hers.

"In my defense, I was really upset you didn't back me up…" she smiled slowly.

Damon's head snapped up to look at her, his eyes intensely scanning her face, "Well _thanks_ for getting back at me." He made a move to remove himself from her, but she held him back and he let her.

"I made up for it didn't I?" she cupped his face caressing his defined jaw pressing her lips against his sweetly.

"Maybe…" he conceded shrugging adorably. But then he noticed the look in her sparkling eyes, the dried blood on her slender neck, and the way he _felt_ that she was sure she would _not_ leave his side.

Elena pouted, "Tell me you still love me…" she pleaded honestly.

"No…" his eyes turned playful.

"I love _you_…" she returned with that same emotional sincere hopeful look, "Truth is I've been yours since the moment I saved your life back in Georgia… You're an idiot if you did not know that."

"I did…" he answered caressing the side of her face and then the two little punctures on her neck, "It was _why_ our situation was all the more frustrating."

"I know, I owe you big time with my denial and all…" she said smiling, "but I will spend my days making it up to you if you let me."

"You're not still drunk are you…?" he joked teasingly arching an eyebrow, which earned him a smack, "Okay, okay!"

"So… _okay_?" Elena asked hopeful.

Damon's face turned serious and then he answered, "Of course, okay dork."

Elena then threw herself at him; he laid back down with her now snuggling up on top of his body, feeling her relax against him.

"Better tell Ric you're moving in with me if you wanna get a head start on this _making it up to me_…" he said half jokingly.

Her dark brown doe eyes looked up at him pleased, but said nothing. She just enjoyed how honestly happy and relieved he looked. His eyes shone full of life in that hypnotic cobalt blue that was only him, and she felt her heart stop at his next words.

"I love you Elena…" his eyes filled with candor, "You should know that if you break my heart… It'll be the end of me."

Tears filled her eyes and then she was kissing him, thoroughly and passionately; her naked legs wrapping around him, in need to bring him closer, as if she wanted to tell him with her body that she'd always protect him as best as she could.

"Not as long as I can help it, my love…"

_The End._


End file.
